Enigma
by Ominae
Summary: Crossover between the Assassin's Creed and Persona series. Warren Vidic investigates what happened in Denver when Daniel Cross is left as the only survivor. The strangest word he heard is "Persona". What is this "Persona" thing Daniel mentions to Vidic? Takes places after Persona 4/Golden, but before the first Assassin's Creed game.
1. Debriefing

Enigma

By: Ominae

Rating: T

Disclaimer:

All characters/events of the various Assassin's Creed games/official comics/movies are under the copyright of Ubisoft and the various writers/directors who wrote the comics/movies. All characters/events of the Persona series are under the copyright of Atlus.

Summary:

Crossover between the Assassin's Creed and Persona series. Warren Vidic investigates what happened in Denver when Daniel Cross is left as the only survivor. The strangest word he heard is "Persona". What is this "Persona" thing Daniel mentions to Vidic? Takes places after Persona 4/Golden, but before the first Assassin's Creed game.

NOTE:

This is a what if scenario if Cross got traumatized due to something else related to the wider Megaten 'verse aside from the bleeding episode he had. The story specifically starts a week after the incident at Denver International Airport.

Chapter 1:

* * *

October 2011

Abstergo Industries Italian Headquarters

Rome, Italy

* * *

Warren Vidic, one of AI's many scientists and the man in charge of the company's research department, had just been summoned for an important meeting. Vidic noted that the e-mail was marked _URGENT_ that he had to cancel a meeting with an AI scientist over the progress of conceptualizing improvements for their Animus machine.

 _What the hell went wrong with Denver? Dammit, it was suppose to be a simple job._

After a few minutes of walking from one of the unused conference rooms to the building's medical wing. A couple of armed AI guards were present, serving as protection for whoever was inside.

"Sir..." The guards stood at attention.

"As you were gentlemen." Vidic walked pass by them. "I'm about to get busy."

Vidic was greeted by Dr. Sung and a pissed Daniel Cross, who was currently confined to his bed on her orders to the wing's medical staff.

"What happened?" Vidic asked the Assassin traitor turned Templar when he grabbed a nearby plastic chair.

Daniel simply huffed, refusing to speak.

"Did he say anything to you, Doctor?" Vidic asked Sung if she knew anything.

"If I did, I would have mentioned it to you a while ago."

"Come on." Vidic said when he looked at Daniel, trying to plead with him."You need to tell us what happened in Denver."

The blond Templar agent gritted his teeth.

"What happened in Denver? If you don't speak, the Inner Sanctum will hold you accountable for refusing to speak up."

"Like I told her..." Daniel gritted his teeth when he spoke. "A lot of shitty things happened there."

"I need the specifics, Daniel." Vidic was getting tired of the agent's refusal to provide the details.

Daniel stayed silent again.

"DANIEL!"

Daniel sighed and leaned back on his pillow. "I... I can't remember what happened. Even if I wanted to, it's mostly a blank."

"Doctor?" Vidic asked Sung for her medical opinion.

"This is most likely selective amnesia." Sung answered before she explained the specifics to the bearded man. "It's when someone can't remember events that already happened in their life. In this case, Daniel can't remember what took place in our Denver facility."

The scientist was silent to reflect on the doctor's answer. _I suppose the only way to get whatever memories Daniel can't remember is to slowly dig it out of his mind. We may as well try it._

"Doctor Sung." Vidic faced her again. "Do you know someone in the wing who's has expertise in hypnosis?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow when he heard from the white-haired man, wondering why he needs to speak to someone with a specialty in hypnosis.

* * *

A few minutes later, Daniel appeared to be resting well in his bed. Sung thanked a male nurse of Caucasian origin with brown hair for helping her out.

The nurse approached Daniel's bed and spoke to him. "Daniel. Daniel, can you hear me?"

"Is it working?" Vidic asked the nurse after the latter checked on his condition.

"Yes, sir. You can talk to him now. Just be sure to ask him one question at a time."

"Why is that?"

"In his current state, he may not be able to process multiple questions at once. It's just a precaution."

"I understand."

Vidic nodded and stared at the resting Templar.

"Daniel, I need to ask you about what happened in Denver. Can you do that?"

After a few seconds of silence, Daniel slowly nodded.

"It's okay now, sir." The nurse advised Vidic. "If you got a question in mind, now's the time."

"Alright." Vidic nodded when he heard the nurse out. "Daniel, I need to walk me through what you remember back in Denver. Don't rush it. Take it slow and easy."

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, Daniel. What's the first thing you remembered when got to Denver?"

Daniel began to speak, recalling what he knew from the deep recesses of his memories.

"I went there to meet with the liaison officer. He told me that he got reports of some intruder in the underground facility."

 _An intruder?_

Vidic was curious to see what kind of intruder. He then pressed the question. "Do you know what kind of intruder?"

Daniel shook his head. "I wasn't sure. The report was kinda vague on it. But I decided to help them out while I was there."

"Go on."

"A day later, I was helping doing the rounds for the facility as production for the satellite was underway when I got a report from security that a potential intruder was spotted."

Vidic wanted to know more about the intruder. "Do you know who it was?"

Daniel shook his head again.

"Daniel." The nurse reached out to Daniel. "You don't have to rush. Just lie back and think carefully, okay?"

"Okay." Daniel replied. "I'll try."

Vidic and Sung waited for a minute or two to let Daniel recall the event/s from his memories.

"I..." Daniel hesitated for a bit before he continued. "I saw someone there."

"Can you recall who it was?"

"I'm not sure. All I can remember is that the person looked young."

"A young assassin, Dr. Vidic?" Sung asked the scientist.

Vidic pondered on the doctor's question. "Most likely. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

"Sir." The nurse spoke to Vidic. "You can still ask him another question or two. Just remember what I told you about asking them all at once a while ago."

"I understand." Vidic nodded. _Let me ask this to him._

"Daniel. The next question I'm going to ask will require you to think carefully regarding the intruder's appearance. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I can."

"All right. Just take your time."

"But before I go on, there's something else I need to say."

Vidic nodded. "Go on."

"That person... shouted a word. Said something like _Persona_ or something."

Sung was startled to hear what Daniel had to say. "Persona?"

Vidic shrugged his shoulders.

"And do you recall the person who did that?"

"I think so..."

Vidic nodded. _At least we're getting somewhere._

"The person..."

Chapter 1 END

* * *

PS - This is officially my 100th fic story uploaded in FF dot net. Been a lot of history that I had with this site when I first uploaded my story in 2005. Had some good and bad times in the process of working with my stories.

I do like to thank the various writers who helped me out and my current/former reviewers for contributing their thoughts/input with most of the my stories present on this website. And I do wish to continue writing fanfics for as long as my brain/time/willpower/whatever allows me to do so.

Like I mentioned in disclaimer, this is a test fic to see if more readers would like to see an Assassin's Creed/Persona story, especially since I'm working on one that happens to be Persona 4/Golden, but crossed over with the AC 'verse. Hopefully it can garner some interests from the readers on the site. I previously did a oneshot that Narukami is an Assassin prior to being sent to Yasoinaba.

Depending on what happened, I plan to expand that to have a sequel.

The idea for this story is for who Daniel confronted in Denver. Depending on who it is, it can range from the serious to the super hilarious. I'll concentrate the story on P4/Golden, just like what I mentioned at the start in case people don't know.

I hope you guys like the story and/or the story idea. Leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.

And it seems I decided to break my rules of not having more than three fics being written. I punch myself in the face for that since I was getting a bit antsy on writing a fic crossover between AC/Persona.

Currently I'm still writing "Peacekeepers", "Hostage Rescue" and "Crisis" alongside this (partially). So in case you guys were able to read them, feel free to leave a review as well.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Enigma

By: Ominae

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

* * *

October 2011

Medical Wing, Abstergo Industries Italian Headquarters

Rome, Italy

* * *

After a quick toilet break, Vidic took a seat next to Cross' bed and listened to his narration.

"The person appeared young. And I think the person seemed to be East Asian."

Vidic raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an idea on the nationality?"

Cross seemed hesitant to answer his question. Vidic stayed silent, not wanting to rush him.

"Here's what I can remember..."

"How did it start?"

* * *

Last week of September 2011

Security Room, Black ops Abstergo Industries Facility, below Denver International Airport

Denver, Colorado, United States of America

* * *

 _"I was assigned to the black ops facility below DIA on a fact-finding mission on whether there was someone trying to sabotage the progress of the Eye-Abstergo before the December 2012 deadline. I was about to go over the security arrangements one more time to make sure things were in place when I got word of a possible intruder."  
_

 _"What's happening?!" Cross asked one of the armed AI tac team assaulters, who was decked out with a Heckler & Koch G36K, complete with a railed upper receiver and a red dot scope attached. He was entirely dressed in black, from his PASGT ballistic helmet to his vest, BDUs, leg holster and tac boots._

 _"Security cameras picked up a sighting of some intruder who slipped in via trucks bringing in engineering supplies."_

 _"Where's the intruder now?"_

 _"Word out there is that the intruder headed towards Basement 2. I got a couple of teams heading there now to cordon the place."_

 _"All right. Let's go."_

 _We went off towards the nearest elevator outside the security room that would take us to Basement 2. But once we got there..._

* * *

Basement 2, Black ops Abstergo Industries Facility, below Denver International Airport

Denver, Colorado, United States of America

* * *

 _"All right! Spread out! And don't let the intruder get away!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _Cross observed the tac teams searching the entire floor, starting with the vehicles that were in the motor pool. He waited until their search was done, then they moved on to search and secure the floor's loading bay, where the engineering supplies were brought in.  
_

 ** _"Anything?"_** _The assaulter accompanying Cross radioed in on the teams when he pressed the PTT button clipped on his vest._

 ** _"I think we got something..."_** _came the reply from the radio when the sounds of loud voices and footsteps were heard on the frequency.  
_

 ** _"Hey, what happened?"_**

 ** _"We found the intruder! My guys are giving chase!"_**

 ** _"What's your location?!"_**

 _Cross followed the assaulter from the rear, walking very fast towards the floor's cargo elevator lobby when the two of them spotted someone before their own eyes. She appears to be holding a handheld wireless microphone before it was placed on a microphone stand.  
_

 _They spotted a young girl who appears to be in her teens. She was wearing a black female school uniform, with a skirt._

 _"What the hell?" The assaulter groaned as he shouldered his carbine. "I've seen that girl before. She's a singer back in Japan..."_

 _"A singer?" Cross drew out the Heckler & Koch Mk. 23 pistol with attached LAM module. "Please tell me you're pulling me leg..."  
_

 _"Yeah. I'm not joking. I've heard of her a year ago before I joined with AI after my discharge from the Army when I was stationed in Camp Zama."_

 _"Shit."_

 _Cross turned on the LAM's laser and aimed it at the intruder's head. Instead of being scared, he could see her smirk.  
_

 ** _"I'd like to thank you all for showing up on this occasion!"_** _The copper-haired teen greeted the armed AI tac teams. **"Tonight is a special performance for everyone here at Abstergo Industries!"**  
_

 _"Put your hands up!" An AI assaulter aimed his G36C at the teen's chest._

 _The others followed his lead, encircling her from all sides._

 ** _"For this number, I'd like to dedicate this for all those continuing to fight against those being oppressed by AI!"  
_**

 _The assaulters said nothing, except to train their weapons at her. Cross did the same.  
_

 ** _"Here goes! I hope you guys enjoy this! It's time to make history...!"_**

 _The girl twirled her microphone when a mysterious being emerged from her. It appeared silver or metal grey. It had a satellite-like appearance for its head with something in her hands.  
_

 ** _"PERSONA!"_**

 _"What the hell is that?!" One of the assaulters shouted when they saw the being stare at them. He saw it doesn't have any eyes.  
_

 _"OKAY! TIME TO ROCK YOU!"_

 _Two pink eighth notes materialized in front of the teenager. Afterwards, they moved very fast towards the tac teams and exploded when they were near their faces.  
_

 ** _"OKAY KANZEON!"_**

 _"FIRE! FIRE!" Cross saw most of the assaulters killed from the explosion. Only four of them were left standing, including the assaulter who was with the assassin turncoat._

 ** _"THIS IS RISETTE! LIVE ON STAGE!"_**

 _Loudspeakers began to surround the assaulters and Cross too._

 _"What the hell is this?!" Cross snarled when he fired his pistol at the teen._

 _She ran to the side, dodging gunfire while she began to sing the lyrics of "Reach Out to the Truth".  
_

 ** _"Now I face out, I hold out... I reach out to the truth...!"_**

 _A blue halo ring surrounded the men before they were bombarded by the loud sounds from the loudspeakers. Once the song ended, they were knocked down by a considerable distance, as if they were thrown from a catapult.  
_

 _"Ungh..." Cross was about to use the pistol after he raised his head up, feeling slightly dizzy while he tried to stand up.  
_

 _His vision was a bit blurry, but he remembered seeing the teen use a bladed weapon to kill one of the downed assaulters after he tried to use his carbine to whack her in the head by stabbing him in the neck.  
_

 _When he saw her looking at him, she smirked and brought out a sphere-shaped Apple of Eden. It was held tightly while she looked at his direction._

 _There was a bright flash of light that came from the object. Then Cross' vision went white._

* * *

Medical Wing, Abstergo Industries Italian Headquarters

Rome, Italy

* * *

"You got to be kidding me, right?"

Vidic could not believe what he heard. A teenager who shouted _Persona_ before the AI tac teams were taken out. Sure he believed that the black ops wars between the Assassins and the Templars had been going on since the dawn of time, which includes the existence of the Pieces of Eden.

But the scientist didn't remember hearing about any battles that included this technique.

 _Maybe I should check the archives. There could be a reference to that word somewhere._

"I...AM...NOT...SHITTING YOU!" Cross shouted, trying to lunge at him for what he perceived to be disbelief in his story. "That's all I can remember, dammit!"

"Hold him!" Dr. Sung called for a couple of medical wing guards to help push him back to his cot while she brought a syringe and injected him... with something to make him go to sleep.

"I didn't expect that to happen, Dr. Vidic." The nurse said to his superior.

"Maybe there is some truth to what Cross said a while ago." Vidic got up from his seat. "I need to make a call. Let me know if he wakes up."

"Yes, sir."

As Vidic was about to step out, Dr. Sung motioned the nurse to come close. The two of them saw Cross tried to move his lips, albeit very weakly.

"What...?" The nurse frowned after he leaned in to hear Cross.

"What happened?" Dr. Sung asked him.

"He said that his head aches and he's not really sure if it's really what happened..."

"I see." Dr. Sung nodded when she listened in to hear Cross out.

 _A Piece of Eden..._ The woman heard from Cross. _If it's anything like what Vidic mentioned before, it may have jumbled up some of his memories._

Chapter 2 END

* * *

PS - I'm back for what it seems to be a long time. Being out of the one job who signed up, coupled with travels with family to get away from it, and then some for Xmas and some other holidays in Manila, which also includes looking for other jobs, including signing up with a NGO in my 30s with no pay or allowance (although my dad's subsidizing my allowance) alongside making some progress in trying to potentially debut as an original fictional writer. Also I had to look up for the publisher who was willing to work with me since I forgot the website from a year ago or so. I still need to write that stuff down.

And yes, I got Persona 5 and I've played 'till Kamoshida's Palace. Have not fought him yet.

Oh well, the only thing I expect to do from here is to expect that Cross'll have a hard time remembering who the intruder was who kickstarted the DIA incident in the AC verse. It'll be fun to see who's the real intruder before Vidic'll throw his hands up and say, "Forget it. I'm doing this report even if Cross'll fucking confused".

Anyway, expect some funny and some (maybe) serious chapters to come after this as Cross tries to figure out which is real and which is not from his memories. Or if he'll have them blocked from his memories.

I welcome all forms of reviews, including criticism to help me do the story better. Hopefully this'll help me motivate to get back to finish up my other stories and get that Persona 4/Martin Mystery cartoon/Assassin's Creed crossover story up. Let me know how it is. It's been a year or so since I went off the grid.


	3. You say something?

Enigma

By: Ominae

Rating: T

Chapter 3: You say something?

* * *

October 2011

Medical Wing, Abstergo Industries Italian Headquarters

Rome, Italy

* * *

Vidic was immediately summoned back to see Dr. Sung in the medical wing once more after she made an urgent call to talk to him regarding the agent's memories.

"Let me get this straight..." Vidic spoke to the doctor once he showed up in the wing. "You're telling me that Cross' memories may not be that coherent."

Dr. Sung nodded. "It's true. He mentioned that he saw a Piece of Eden being used during the incident at Denver International."

"Did he say what kind?" Vidic became curious after he heard of a POE's possible involvement.

The doctor shook her head.

"This'll be hard." Vidic sighed. "Very well. I'll try to listen to what Cross has to say. Perhaps he could offer clues that he may not be aware of at first glance."

The white-haired man took a seat next to Cross' cot as the nurse told him to tell Vidic what he told Dr. Sung a while ago.

* * *

Last week of September 2011

Basement 2, Black ops Abstergo Industries Facility, below Denver International Airport

Denver, Colorado, United States of America

* * *

 _Cross had just swept the floor when he came across someone who appeared to be restrained by handcuffs. He gestured to the assaulter accompanying him to watch his rear while he checks it.  
_

 _"What the?" Cross raised his sidearm and slowly walked. He noted that the handcuffed person was a staff member working in the facility according to the bio data he received after he arrived in Denver._

 _"Is he..." The Templar checked on the person's pulse and noted that there was one, albeit a bit faint due to being knocked out._

 _The assaulter patted his shoulder._

 _"Sir. I got something." He pointed to his earpiece, indicating that he received word regarding something important on his comms._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"Got word that the intruder was trying to sabotage something inside our facility. Not sure on what's the primary target."_

 _"Alright. Keep me posted..."_

 _Cross heard a loud sound that came from the direction of the fire escape. He got his pistol out and aimed it at the door as he approached it._

 _When he was in front of the door, he reached out to the doorknob and slowly moved it to check if it was locked. Seeing that it was not the case, Cross quickly opened the door.  
_

 _WHAM!_

 _Only to be met with a metallic folded chair to the face._

 _Cross fell down to the ground. But he still had a hold of his weapon._

 _"How's that for a surprise?!"_

 _Cross got up with help from the assaulter. The two of them saw someone walk out of the fire escape. Said person looked East Asian, except that his hair was blond. Probably bleached.  
_

 _He appears to be a teen, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and white sneakers. And he was holding the folded chair on his right hand.  
_

 _"Hands up!" The assaulter shouted at the blond-haired teen when he raised his G36C. "And drop that folding chair right now!"_

 _The teen smirked. "You say something?"_

 _"DROP THAT FOLDING CHAIR RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"_

 _"Heh... Make me."_

 _The assaulter was about to pull the trigger when the teen shouted "PERSONA!"  
_

 _A flash of light briefly appeared around the teen before it disappeared, showing off a tall orange-like robot being with a yellow mustache and black joints. It held an orange object that appears to be based on a regular lightning bolt._

 _"DAIROKU TENMAOU!"_

 _The teen charged towards the assaulter and started the attack by tossing the folding chair at his direction.  
_

 _"AGH!" The assaulter whacked it away when it was at reach for him to use the carbine's buttstock._

 _"EIYAH!" The teen executed a jumping kick to his face. "ASS-WHOPPIN..." This was followed by a grab to the head. "TATSUMI STYLE!"_

 _Cross saw the teen hurl him down to the ground._

 _"Why you...!" Cross ran towards the intruder, firing his pistol at him. But the instant appearance of Dairoku Tenmaou stopped the bullets from reaching the target.  
_

 _"Bad move... This is why you don't mess with Kanji Tatsumi!"_

 _"Shit...!" Cross was grabbed by the persona's arm._

 _"Gotcha!" Kanji smirked when Dairoku Tenmaou shocked the Templar and performed a body slam.  
_

 _"FIRE! FIRE!" An AI tac team rushed to the scene to intercept the intruder after Cross got slammed to the ground._

 _Kanji did a quick flex on his left arm, getting a Hidden Blade out from underneath the sleeve of his jacket. He willed his persona to use lightning strikes on the assaulters, shocking them when it dropped its lightning bolt-shaped object on the ground._

 _"Throwdown!" Kanji dashed it and stabbed the assaulter twice on his chest before he did one on his neck._

 _"Eiyah!" The next assaulter dropped his G36C and drew out a combat knife from the sheath attached on his tac vest.  
_

 _Kanji did a running slide and went under his legs. He immediately stood up, stabbed the assaulter at the back by using the Hidden Blade to do a thrust attack at his head._

 _Cross was dizzy from being bodyslammed that when he tried to shoot prior to getting up, the shot struck the nearby pillar instead.  
_

 _"I... can't...die..."_

 _Cross groaned before he was unconscious._

* * *

Medical Wing, Abstergo Industries Italian Headquarters

Rome, Italy

* * *

Vidic scratched his head after the nurse ended his narration.

 _So there was not one, but two intruders?_

"I'm... starting to get confused at this point."

"Me too, Professor." Dr. Sung sighed as she saw him take down notes on his notebook.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He started to murmur other stuff, but he was speaking softly that I couldn't hear him. It's most likely from the aftereffects of administering the anesthetic."

"Why am I getting the feeling that he may have another story waiting for me to hear?"

"Should I...?"

"No." Vidic stepped out of the room when he saw another scientist call for his attention. "I'll be back. Someone wants to see me."

Dr. Sung nodded. "Understood."

 _I have a feeling that I'll need to hear more of Cross' alternate views of what happened if the Piece of Eden messed up with his memories._

Chapter 3 END

* * *

PS - Like I said, this is a new chapter that starts Cross' memories being jumbled on whether he's seeing/remembering what he saw during the DIA incident. The stingerish part of the last chapter should have a clue or two about this about why it feels Daniel's narration is somehow getting off the rails. XD

Hopefully I did this alright.

I'll keep doing the other parts until I cover everyone in the P4 investigation team. Then there will be an epilogue chapter for Vidic as he reports on his thoughts regarding the DIA incident and his personal assessment.

In case you didn't notice, the attacks used by the "intruders" are taken from the P4 Arena fighting games.

For now, let me know how this chapter is in terms of flow and progress.


End file.
